


violated

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Episode 156, F/M, Fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima feels nothing less than violated when she finds out Vansh has been the one behind all the attacks against her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	violated

“Chup kyun kare ho? Jawab do mujhe.” Though her heart was begging to cry, Riddhima forced her voice to remain loud and strong. “Vaada kia hai na sab kuch sach sach batane ka. So batao. Glasshouse mein jo hua woh sab ek natak tha, haan ya na.”

Vansh clenched his fists and jaw. His body shook with a silent fury and his eyes flashed red to mimic the rage he was feeling. But Riddhima didn’t care. Not about his anger, or his pain. She had to put it aside and focus on the truth. She had to know whether everything he said, did and proclaimed to feel for her that day was true or not.

“Ab statue ki tarah chup kyun kare ho?” She scolded while taking a step towards him. “Was it all an act?” She emphasized every single word and prayed he would say no.

No Riddhima, it wasn’t a lie. I really did love you that night and every night after that. That every word that I whispered to you was spoken from the heart. Every touch, every kiss, they weren’t carefully calculated moves but me trying to figure out what you liked best. That I wanted to explore you not so that I can find new ways to break you, but to genuinely make you feel good.

Vansh didn’t say any of that. He just stood there letting the silence between them grow.

Riddhima took another step towards him. She didn’t ask him to explain himself again. She simply gave him a tight and resounding slap. It echoed across the room, and she can see the imprint her hand had left bloom across his face. His eyes snapped at her, his rage finally breaking loose. He had taken a step to presumably grab her but she pushed him away with a force that had surprised even her. She shouldn’t be though, for her anger far surpassed his.

She wasn’t just angry for all his lies and deceit. There was a disgust underlying her emotions too. Disgust with him, with herself, with her foolish heart for ever believing him, with her mind for failing to see through his trickery.

She should have known when he told her to ignore the fact someone had tried to choke her. She should have known when he took her to a secluded place for some quiet time alone when she should have been at home recovering from her bullet wound. She should have known when he refused to hug her back in the hospital room.

She was blinded by her love, and ignorant to his rage. Still, surely it didn’t warrant her being violated in this way.

She shuddered as she was taken back to the night that just a few minutes ago she had considered to be precious. His hot and languid kisses, his fingers leaving a searing trace on her skin, his palms laying flat and exploring every inch of her skin. Every single word he had uttered that night, every single second she had allowed him to see her utterly and completely naked, allowed him to touch her in places because she had put the utmost faith in him to take care of her because he loved her - it was all just a big fat lie. There was no love, no tender care, no trust, no faith. It was just all one big fcking lie.

An ice cold numbness washed over her. Vansh grabbed her by the arms and began sputtering something. Riddhima had no clue what he was saying. Her eyes reflected how distant her mind was. There was one singular thought that had nestled itself into her head and she wanted to get as far away from it as she possibly could.

He violated her.

There was no other way about it. No justification that could explain his actions. No reasoning powerful enough that could convince her what he did was for her best interest.

She had given him the chance to relay her doubts and fears but it was too late now. Even if he got on his knees and begged for her to believe him she wouldn’t. He’s not the man she loved. Her Vansh would have never done something as disgusting and despicable as this.

She removed his hands off of him and simply walked away from him.

“Kahan jaa rahi ho?” His voice rang behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. She wanted to tell him that she could never be with a man as disgusting as him. But her heart was far too broken to form the words. She turned back around, and took a few more steps. Her vision blurred from her hot tears, and her head became light headed from how badly she had been trying to reject his horrible betrayal.

Her next step led her to collapse to the ground.

“Riddhima!” The voice was too far away.

Her eyes tried to grab something to focus on but there was nothing. All the colors and shapes melted into one. A voice continued to call out to her. Her heated body was picked up from the cold floor and cradled. Her cheek was slapped to bring her back to reality but it didn’t work.

She was too far gone.

She was lifted in a pair of arms, and taken to a room, presumably hers. She was laid on a bed, her feet were rubbed to bring some life back to her. She turned her head to the left where the man she loved would always lay. Whether it was in the bedroom or the glasshouse, the eyes she used to look into, she believed them to be filled with nothing but love. No malice, no deceit, no hidden agendas. Just raw, pure and innocent in its form.

She blinked and her illusion shattered.

There was nothing there. No husband, and certainly no love.

Just her, her numbness and her mind that shattered every time it thought of how her husband violated her.


End file.
